


环村火车

by oppositeland



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeland/pseuds/oppositeland
Summary: 注意，本章和第四章虽然属于环村火车系列，但都是刀子，并没有车





	1. Chapter 1

他们渐渐远离了两族交战的主战场，进入了无边无际的茂密丛林。交错的身影伴随着兵刃相接的声音，成片的树木被他们激烈的战斗波及而倒下，直到两人查克拉都所剩无几，武器也不知道甩到哪里，开始肉贴肉地近身肉搏。  
两人都曾与对方高谈过对和平的向往，但在这个时代被作为战士训练出的本能使他们同样地好战，在无数次拼杀中，试图将对方置于死地的杀气都货真价实。  
不过，自己绝不会被对方杀死的自信与对方也不会轻易被自己杀死的信心又几乎是相等同的。  
他们揪着对方的领子在地上翻滚过好几圈，直到撞上一棵粗壮的树木，两个人气喘吁吁地对视，知道这大概又是一场没有结果的战斗。  
千手柱间的盔甲被宇智波斑爆的差不多了，甚至贴身的黑色里衣都划出几个大口子，本来那里是有伤口的，但是千手柱间可怕的恢复力让那些伤口又变回紧实的蜜色肌肤。宇智波斑的目光扫过那里，他眼里的血色仍未褪去，很快又燃起另一种火焰。  
他低下头胡乱啃咬柱间的脸颊和下巴，后者手向下一把捂在他下身紫色袍子上，那里果然硬了。  
柱间就抓着那使劲揉了几把，换来斑的几声低喘和在他背后毫无章法的揉搓，『唉，斑怎么每次都硬这么厉害啊。』  
『说的好像你能忍住似的。』宇智波斑不甘示弱地也下手抓他的，结果太急一下没摸准手直接捅进了柱间裤子里。  
他们俩有过几次这样不清不楚的『互相抚慰』，通常都在打的精疲力尽却又太过兴奋导致小兄弟『起立』的时候。十几岁的少年总是这样精力在奇怪的地方过剩，没发泄在族里的姑娘身上倒是和留给敌手当战后余兴节目了。但是，平时只是互相蹭几下拿手揉揉发泄在裤子里就算了事，这样贴着肉摸到还是头一回。  
瞬间斑和柱间都抖了一下，斑虽然隔着手套但还是被那热度烫着了，立马就想抽出来，却被柱间抓住。低头一看，柱间的脸红的厉害，却一句话都不说只是握着他的手腕不让他出来。  
宇智波斑咽了口口水，只好圈着他那里动了两下，马上就听见柱间的抽气声。有那么舒服吗？他还在想，柱间就哆哆嗦嗦把手也伸了过来。  
和斑的手不同，柱间没有戴手套，带着握武器留下的茧的手直接抓上他的阴茎，五指握住滑腻腻的茎身。他还不太会掌握力道，让宇智波斑感到有点疼痛，但是这痛感反而让他更兴奋。  
粗壮的树干下，两个少年紧贴在一起，手互相伸在对方裤子里。无论是结印还是挥动武器都无比熟练的两双手，做这种事却都非常生涩，他们一边把对方弄得有点痛，一边把兴奋到粗重的喘息吐在对方耳边。  
快到顶点的时候，不知道是谁先一把拉下了裤子，两根红彤彤的小兄弟终于赤条条打了个照面，就着滑腻的前列腺液蹭在一起。  
宇智波斑突然一把扣住柱间的臀部，两人的下体紧紧相贴，湿漉漉的毛发刮擦着对方的球体和茎身，各种新鲜的刺激感充斥了他们的感官。很热，比对方的手掌更加火热。  
千手柱间兴奋到眼睛发红，他完全是顺从本能挺动下体，疯狂地在斑身上摩擦，脑子里一片浆糊。宇智波斑也快不行了，他扬起头喊出几声胡乱的呻吟，然后痉挛着全射在两人的小腹间。  
柱间没比他晚几秒，两个跳动的勃物争相喷发着浓稠的浊液，溅上他们的手指、小腹、衣物。  
两人靠在一起喘了一会，比往常更加强烈的快感使他们脑子发晕。缓过来之后看着身上乱糟糟的一片和沾上对方种子的手指，只好一起到附近的小河边上稍作清洗。  
堪堪把衣服整理好，就听见丛林另一边传来的窸窸窣窣的声音，这大概是主战场的战斗告一段落，某一方来寻自家族长儿子来了。  
『是宇智波家的人。』斑看着柱间说。  
『下次再见了，斑。』柱间最后看了他一眼，转身消失在树林里。  
斑朝着那个方向叹了一口气，转身回去找自己不知道遗落在哪里的团扇和镰刀。

回家之后大半个月都没有什么大规模的对外冲突，宇智波斑也就放纵自己隔三差五回忆起与千手柱间在野外乱来的经历，他也试着自己弄过，不过怎么也没有那种强烈的刺激感。  
千手柱间脑子里的东西跑的比他更远，借和家里人着去城里庙市的机会偷买了几本描写众道的话本，回家带着好奇与迷惑研读了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

二

『什么？』千手柱间瞪大了眼睛，把手里的酒杯放下，搂住埋进他怀里的斑，摇了摇头，『不，这不可能。』  
『不试试怎么知道？』宇智波斑哼笑一声，手开始解柱间的衣带，月光照在他脸上，能看见两颊上的驼红色，『看来你对自己查克拉的控制也没有那么自信。』  
『可是把分身的那个地方变细这种事……』千手柱间捂住脸，『怎么想也不可能啊！』  
少年时期处于好奇心在彼此身上所做的事，在建村之后变成了一种稳定的身体关系，那是建立在他们深厚的情谊之上，交谈与战斗之外的另一种交心的方式。他们是拥有着共同理想的知己，也是唯一能够比肩的对手，这种情谊比爱情更为深刻和重要。多年后他们会因为家族或是村子的利益联姻，拥有自己的家庭和子嗣，但在这样的责任驾临之前，没有人能够阻止他们肆意把酒言欢，尽情享乐。  
不过，就像斑总挂在嘴边的那句『果然我和你这家伙总是合不来』一样，那件事上他们也有『合不来』的地方——斑的后穴太过紧小，柱间的那话儿又过于雄伟，每次斑在下面总要花大把的时间润滑。一开始两人有时性急了就强行上垒，插到一半实在进不去又得出来重新弄，对于年轻气盛随时随地发情的这两个人来说实在是麻烦。  
不过一旦全根捅进去了，斑的那里真是个紧致的销魂之所，尤其是他适应之后发起浪来的样子，每每叫柱间沉迷不已。  
这天晚上两人本是谈公事，谈着谈着酒兴上来了，便说喝一杯。喝着喝着，性致上来了，斑说想上柱间，也想被柱间上。  
柱间哈哈一笑，说这还不简单，分个分身我们玩车轮吧。往日柱间陪斑玩起来就很放得开，现在喝了点酒情欲上了头就更是百无禁忌。  
斑短暂地惊讶和犹豫了几秒钟，但这样玩起来想必相当刺激，于是便同意了。  
两人接吻到浓情处，斑想到一会还要漫长的前戏来润滑就心累的很，于是向柱间提出了『把你分身的那里变细变短一点』的要求。  
柱间被这个无理要求震惊了。  
斑已经扯开了他的上衣，一边吸他的乳头一边说『少废话，你快点试试。』  
柱间把脸从手掌中抬起来说『唉我真觉得不行……你怎么不说把你那里变松一点……』  
最后一个字还没说完，他嗷地哀嚎一声，是斑拧了他的乳头，『好好好试就试！』  
一个木分身从他背后出来，然后两个人一个分身三双眼睛齐刷刷往下看。  
好家伙，胯下一根成年人手腕粗手臂长的树枝，还没完全成型，带着两片绿叶在扭动。  
斑的脸都绿了，柱间赶紧撤去分身，一把搂住斑把他放倒在榻榻米上，安抚道，『算啦算啦，要不我帮你舔舔好不好？』  
说着他又分出一个分身——这回胯下没有奇怪的东西了——分身把斑翻过来让他背朝上把他抱在怀里。斑还没反应过来柱间要舔哪里，便随他摆弄，直到柱间拨开他的裤子，一条软滑的舌头贴上他暴露在空气里的屁股。  
宇智波斑抽了一口气，还没发出声便被分身吻住，声音被堵在喉咙里。  
柱间用手掌抓了饱满紧实的臀丘两把，然后轻轻勾开兜裆布，露出斑褐色的菊穴。那里有些紧张地一收一缩，柱间用手指轻轻揉了揉，就吻了上去。  
他的舌尖描绘了一圈褶皱，然后轻轻顶住入口并不进去，只是拿舌尖拨弄挑逗，等斑难耐地扭起腰，就用手掰开那两瓣屁股，用力把舌头往里面钻去。  
随着柱间的舌头在里面搅动，斑的双腿夹紧，臀肉不停颤抖，呜呜啊啊的声音都被木分身的吻压制住喊不出来。柱间感到贴在脸边上的两坨臀肉挤压着他的脸颊，一想到这是斑的屁股他就吸得更用力，手摸着斑的大腿揉上他的囊袋，那里湿湿的，大概是龟头流出的前列腺液。  
柱间抬起身来把手上沾到的体液都涂在斑大腿上，站起来去找润滑用的软膏。等他回来斑已经被木分身翻了个面朝上靠着，他眼神迷离地望着走近的柱间，嘴唇因为长时间的接吻发红，两颗乳头被分身玩的肿胀不堪，阴茎直直挺在分开的两腿间。  
柱间眯着眼欣赏了一会，然后把手上的软膏分给木分身一些，『你们先玩，我润滑一下。』  
他的分身应声，把软膏送进宇智波斑湿漉漉的肉穴里，手指顶弄了一下，然后抽出来用阴茎试着慢慢往里插入。  
斑懒得去理背后的木分身，只当是根贴心的按摩棒，他的目光一直粘着在给自己做准备的柱间身上。  
柱间也是第一次被斑看着自己润滑，略微还有些不好意思。他低垂着眉眼跪着，不去看他的挚友，衣摆撩在一边，蜜色的健壮的大腿张开着，手指没入的地方被垂挂下的深色囊袋挡住。  
斑觉得刚刚稍微回落的欲望又开始慢慢爬上身体，身后小心翼翼的抽插令人焦躁。  
『好了没有柱间，快点过来。』他不耐烦地催促。  
柱间把手抽出来，看了斑被分身干着的后穴一眼，觉得应该是差不多了，于是给了木分身一个眼神。  
木分身心领神会，原本扶在斑腰上的手下移从下面扳住他健壮的大腿上抬，让斑两条腿几乎张开成一字，抽插的步调也突然加快，猛干他的后穴。  
『呃！……唔啊……』宇智波斑胯部和腹部的结实肌肉都绷了起来，他扬起脖子，一头茂密的黑发糊在他背后木分身的脸上，后者像是报复一样更用力地捅他下面。  
柱间终于爬到斑身上，用股缝压住斑的阴茎磨蹭。斑发了狂似的用两条手臂紧勒住柱间的腰，随着后面的节奏在柱间股缝间抽插，一边舔吻他的下巴和喉结，最后咬住他的脖子，射了。  
柱间从他身上退开，低下头舔去斑小腹上的精液，轻轻吸啜刚刚吐过精的龟头，然后来到下方还被粗硬阳物塞着的肉穴。  
那里被湿湿黏黏的体液糊着，阴茎慢慢从里抽出，穴肉拱起，吐出粗壮的柱体，露出鲜红的肠肉，马上又不好意思般收拢了。  
乱糟糟的下半身被人盯着看，即使是宇智波斑也不免一阵羞耻，而且那家伙明明是盯着男人的屁股，却俨然一副严肃又正经的表情，要不是赤裸着身体，面色发红发丝凌乱，还以为火影大人是在事关兴亡的会议上正襟危坐着。  
但是，越是这样，他就越想马上起来按着柱间来一发。宇智波斑从木分身身上坐起来，抓住柱间的手把自己卡进他两腿间。  
千手柱间温顺地接纳了他，腿圈住他的腰，手伸下去抚住宇智波斑的阴茎，那里已经半硬，于是握着配合斑的动作将它送入体内。  
润滑过后的肠道并不干涩，绵绵密密地将斑的那一根吸紧，宇智波斑舒服地喟叹一声，抱住身下人寻着他的嘴唇交吻起来。  
一直老实巴交干着体力活的木分身这时不甘寂寞地爬到斑身上，本体配合着将斑挺动的臀固定住，宽厚的手掌抓住臀肉向两边扒开，肉穴露出一条缝，马上便被捅进一根粗壮的肉棒，抵在引发无限快感的那一点上。  
宇智波斑爽得大声呻吟，摇晃起屁股，三个人交叠着动作起来，淫声浪语充斥了整个房间，配合滋滋抽插的水声，形成一幅谁也不敢想象的淫靡画面。  
酣战完三个回合，已是深夜，两个人终于尽兴，宇智波斑爬起来开了庭院那边的门散味。  
千手柱间半裸躺着，汗水的长发披散在地，看着走回来躺下的斑，嘴角挂着疲惫而满足的笑意。  
月光下他面容清俊，眉眼温柔，勾得宇智波斑心里不知怎的漏掉一拍。  
柱间若是女子。  
『柱间你若是女子，我定娶你。』斑在他身边躺下，懒洋洋说道。  
柱间听了哈哈大笑，说道，『论容貌也该是我娶斑才是。』  
『胡说，我怎会是弱小的女子。再说宇智波只族内通婚，我若是女子你也娶不着。』  
『哎————咱俩这关系，难道就不值你破个例吗……再说你是族长你说了算啊。』  
『哼，我凭啥给你破例……喂喂喂别随便就给我消沉啊！去去去，烧水去！』  
『好好好，别踢啊！』柱间一骨碌爬起来，看着像个孩子一样在笑的斑，也无奈又宠溺地笑起来，摇摇头推门出去了。  
这样好的日子，真希望能一直下去啊。


	3. 香味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意，本章和第四章虽然属于环村火车系列，但都是刀子，并没有车

每个季节都有种香。柱间说这话时正和斑在屋檐下看雨。  
春季万物生长的香，夏季灼阳暴雨的香，秋季燥白空气的香，冬季冷凝寒枝的香，闻香知时节。  
斑奇怪地瞟他一眼，说道，“季节有香味？你要说的是气味吗？且一个季节怎会有固定的香味呢，难道是整个季节都闻见这种香味吗，这样难道不会闻腻吗？”  
柱间摇头，笑着侧首看他，“其实说是香，不过就是正好在一个时间，有什么景，有什么物，它们的气味组合在一起便形成了难以言明到底是什么的味道。比如太阳光太盛，石板地烤热了，再浇一场雨，混合地肤子草和粉蝶花的香气就有股奇妙的味道。而这样的阳光和雨总是在夏天，粉蝶初夏开花，木叶又大多用石地，我们又在木叶，所以便以为这是夏天的味道。如果离开火之国，甚至离开木叶，这味道也不一样了。”  
“以诗人角度，就爱把这种东西当做一种季节的香味。”柱间说。  
“你是诗人吗？”斑说，有点嘲弄的意味。  
“我不过是手拿武器的莽夫罢了。”柱间笑道，“但是，我愿用诗人的角度去看去说，这样人间会美些。”

柱间又问，斑喜欢哪种香呢？  
“不像你，我对香可没有什么感觉。要说时常想起什么气味，那就是战场上，泥土与硝烟，兵器与鲜血的味道，让我兴奋，却不是喜爱。”  
接着斑似乎又回忆了一会，说道，“但是你身上的味道，并不让人讨厌。”  
斑的嘴角是吝于给一丝弧度的，眼角眉梢却藏不住笑意。

我最喜欢的味道是你。  
被柱间这样理解了，带着悄悄的羞涩和喜悦。于是他小声地回答，你身上的味道，我也很喜欢。  
斑闻言促狭地笑了，转过身直视柱间，问，“噢？你说说我身上是什么味道？”  
柱间有些不好意思，但还是摸摸鼻子认真回答，“少年时和斑在战场上，如你所描绘，泥土与硝烟，兵器与鲜血，没闻到其他味道。可自从我们结盟后，靠近的话，能闻到……木香……接近白檀……偶尔有甘味，要形容便是严冬里的炭火，以为是冷的，哪晓得贴近了便如此炙热温暖呢。”  
这下斑也有点不好意思，但更令他惊讶的是，柱间鼻子大概还真有点本事。  
“白檀是宇智波家特制的线香的主味。”斑说，“我不太爱点，但是衣物上多少还是有这种味道。”  
“啊，这么说，原来每次拜访你家，闻到的是这个？”柱间惊讶道，“宇智波家有专门的制香师？”  
“算是吧，战乱的时候做的少，现在则每年特定的时节会做祖上传下来的几种香方，供族内使用。其中族长是专用的方子，但我都觉得差不多。”  
“这样啊。”  
“你下次来，分你一些。”  
“哎……？”  
“不要误会，只是我不爱点，积压在柜子里，被族里婆婆看见要说的。”  
“哈哈，点了会不会有种斑在身边的感觉。”  
“……不要有奇怪的想法。”  
后来再去宇智波家，斑做贼一般地拿了香给他。柱间看他找了一支不要的公文卷轴，飞快地从香盒里抓了一大把线香，用卷轴裹好塞给他，噗地一声笑出来，说想不到忍界修罗还能有这幅匆忙样子。  
挨了几记眼刀自是不必说。

柱间没有用熏物的习惯，但对制香过程却略知一二，先要老道的师傅选材，然后把原材捣成香粉，加水搓成香泥，醒几个时辰，再挤成一根根的，理直阴干，等其完全干透。  
虽然这样靠香方做出来的香有其奇妙之处，却不像自然形成的味道那样，带有某种机缘巧合和某种情绪，每每不期而至，亦无法挽留。  
因此，柱间把香拿回家后，只点过一次。  
品了一会，觉着与斑身上的味道还是很不同。

 

再点就是很久之后。  
斑不在身边，每个季节的味道都和从前不一样了。他要很久才能习惯。  
不过恐怕始终受不了血和雨混合的味道。每当心绪不能平静，视觉与嗅觉，似乎都要被脑中的景象覆盖，于是便找斑赠予他的线香来，点一支凝神静气。  
只是剩的不多，到时该怎办呢？

END


	4. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是刀，无车

雪积过脚踝的时候，斑正走到雷之国边境。  
凡是和春天一起来的事物，便早已和秋天一起走，只剩下皑皑大地，嶙峋枯枝。  
但是，临走时柱间送他的鸽子还跟着他。他走时是初春，一年三个季节转完，他没写过信，这鸽子也没飞回去木叶，一直跟着他，可冬天树上哪有吃的呢。  
羽还是白的，却早已不是刚从木叶出来时膘肥体圆的样子。  
它已经没有力气往梢上飞了，便哆哆嗦嗦走在雪里，走不动了就窝在地上，豆子般的眼睛还望着斑的方向，过一会再蹒跚站起来。斑是绝不承认自己有放慢脚步等它的，但这幅可怜像，让斑想起离开村子时柱间抱着它的模样。  
“我和木叶，和木叶的火影，已经没有任何瓜葛，没义务被要求做什么。”  
“这不是木叶要求你做的，这是你的挚友柱间请求你做的，带上它吧，愿意的话便给我写信”  
柱间的手从怀抱里递出，还是平和地笑着。要送斑走，他不愿意表现得太忧愁，毕竟他还是想把祝福赠予斑的。  
可是，眼睛却透出哀求来。  
斑的目光从柱间的脸落到鸽子信白的羽上。  
这鸽子是平日柱间在养的，与斑也熟悉。是只普通的鸟，不能用作战斗，所以只是养着玩玩。柱间什么都喂给他，树果，虫，花苞，玉米。养的肥大肥大，除了识得人之外一无是处。  
得了闲来找斑时，柱间常抱着它。生杀予夺的忍者之神的一双手，搁在那逆来顺受的弱小生命身上，只是轻柔的抚弄。谈话间，柱间偶尔突然发出爽朗的大笑，便吓得那小东西挣扎几下，咕嘟咕嘟，脖子一缩一缩。  
斑不太记得那抚摸触感是怎样，只记得有一年冬天他们坐在廊下，柱间要他抱着鸽子，他接过。因为忍者的体质，冬天并不会觉得冷，但把手伸进洁白的羽毛里，还是感受到活物的温暖。

后来斑走了很远，无数次后悔为什么一时心软答应了柱间。之后他每次看见这鸟便想起他。  
可是他已经下决心斩断过去的羁绊，不愿意让思念的情绪养育软弱。他知道，自己的梦想与柱间，要么再无瓜葛，要么生死相搏。  
他开始刻意忽视这东西的存在。

如果你开始把一件活物当做一块石头，它便不再存在于你的世界里，因为路边的石头实在太多，谁又会在意呢。

等斑再看见这块石头，它已经快走不动了，在雪里，就快变成雪的样子。  
斑突然想起春天他越过火之国边境的时候，路过的村庄道路边上，有株将死的迎春，枝叶的颜色比他见过的迎春都残败，却还是稀稀拉拉地开着花。  
开成这样，能吸引什么蜂蝶？为什么不积蓄营养，求得来年死而复生呢？一瞬间，斑的头脑里只闪过这些疑问。  
不过，植物不是人。他很快想到，大概只是遵循着万物的规律，按照既定的路线，到了时间就长叶，就开花，即使这最后一次花期会掏干净自己。  
就算是人，也会有死脑筋不懂变通的，走着别人给的路，一步一步就走没了。  
愚蠢，蠢得要命。  
这鸽子也是如此，明明自己飞回木叶就又能吃得滚圆回来，偏偏要一直跟着。  
斑叹了一口气，蹲下身抱起它，走进避风的山洞里。  
好轻。

没有希冀的时候，情况如何糟糕都不要紧，一旦燃起了希望，一点点变故都能叫人紧张。想着这玩意要死的时候，浑然不在意过了多久，这回大概是想它活吧，忍不住一会就看看它怎样了。

就这样过了一夜。  
黎明前鸽子还是死了，死在无风的温暖的篝火旁。  
死了之后，尸体很快就发硬，很快就从一只鸟，一只他和柱间一起喂过的宠物，柱间寄托着希望的信物——管它到底是什么——变成了没有意义的一团东西，像一块石头。

这个夜里，斑没有睡，看着慢慢不再动弹的白色的那一摊，脑海里总闪过幼时泉奈捏死过一只雀儿的事。  
那时没有玩的东西，斑便上树掏了只幼鸟给泉奈。小孩子不懂什么是残忍，用装兵粮丸剩下的网兜装着鸟儿瞎玩。  
后来网兜坏掉，泉奈便用手抓着，不小心就捏死了。  
多年后泉奈在战场上与他并肩战斗，杀敌不知多少，却总念叨着年幼时捏死的无辜玩意儿。  
斑记得很清楚的是——也不能说很清楚，只是记得那个画面——泉奈哭着来找他，手心里握着雀儿。  
“我看它一直乱扭，以为它要跑走，就更用力抓着，没想到它是要死了”  
斑是无所谓的，但是弟弟哭的厉害，他便学着长者照顾伤员的样子，急忙让弟弟去找片叶子，把鸟平放在地上，自己则弄了水来。  
“给它些水喝，应该能活的”

但是生命的逝去总是如此容易，干脆。

鸽子死了，再无给柱间写信的可能，他也终于逃离最后一丝念想。  
那家伙会傻傻的等吗？  
必然不会的，他离开的时候漩涡的新娘早就在路上，现在大概有一个家了吧。柱间这样的伟人，值得有一个家。  
这样他也能放心一个人走。

篝火将熄未熄，斑拍拍腿上的灰，离开此地，没去埋那鸽子的尸体。  
这是当然，他又不是小孩子。

END


End file.
